Near Harad (Region)
Near Harad is the large, barren desert region located south of most of the familiar lands of Middle-Earth. Cacti are much more rare here than in the vanilla Minecraft deserts, and surface water is almost nonexistent. Near Harad is the home of the Near Haradrim. Upon entering Near Harad you earn the achievement "The Great Desert". Due to the intense heat of this desert region, the player will periodically take damage, similar to the way the player will take damage in Forodwaith due to the intense cold. The best way to avoid this is to get out from underneath the burning sun, and to only travel at night ... but mind the Desert Scorpions! Camels spawn here, and can be ridden by any player after being tamed. Sub-biomes Near Harad Fertile Near Harad Fertile is a sub-biome variant of Near Harad located in the middle of Near Harad, stretching along a river to which it owes its fertility. There is grass here and red sand, and many stunted oak trees and date palms can be found scattered across the landscape. There is normal sand here as well, along with grassless dirt. Near Harad Fertile is also home to the Near Haradrim, Near Haradrim archers, and Near Haradrim warriors, who can be found wandering their homeland as well as in villages and fortresses. Near Harad Boulder Fields The Near Harad boulder fields, which somewhat resemble the Emyn Muil, are the same as Near Harad, but with an abundance of boulders. This makes navigating at night dangerous, as desert scorpions can sneak up on you easily. Near Harad Dunes The dunes are the same as Near Harad but with a lot of high hills. These dunes can provid a high vantage point but also slow a player down. Near Harad Semidesert This biome was added into the mod in Public Beta 21. It is similar to the Near Harad desert but as it is further south it features sparse vegetation: dry scrubby grass, and the occasional tree. Structures Desert structures These structures spawn in the Great Desert of Near Harad. * Harad Obelisk - Tall sandstone structures with fire at the top. * Near Harad Desert Camp - Small camps made by and for the Haradrim. These camps contain two fenced camels, Near Haradrim , a small well, and some Near Harad tents, which contain a bed, two chests, two crafting tables (one Near Harad, one normal,) and a barrel of Araq. * Near Harad Fortress (both) - Fortresses made out of Near Harad brick. They are made of one min room, which contains a chest, Near harad Crafting tables, a normal crafting table, a furnace, two armor stands, a barrel or Araq, and food. To the side is a room with some stairs and a chest. The stairs lead to a balcony, next to which has an empty room with a date palm tree growing on top. A Near Haradrim Warlords live here. * Near Harad Pyramid - Pyramids with four spawner rooms and a treasure room near the top. Near Harad Fertile only These structures only spawn in the fertile part of Near Harad. * Near Harad Tower - Near Harad towers are large, five-leveled towers. The first level has a Near Harad Crafting table and a chest, the second has a chest and a mug of Araq, the third has more Near Harad Crafting tables , the fourth has a chest, a mug of Araq, and two crafting tables, and the fifth is the top. * Near Harad Village - Near Harad Villages are large combinations of structures. The have two roads that meet at a well. Bordering these roads are Near Harad Houses, which contain a chest, furnace, two crafting tables (normal and Near harad) and two beds on the roof. In the inner corners are animal pens, camels, and/or farms. In the outer corners are either Near Harad Bazaars , which contain four stalls for minerals, plats, food, and drinks, Near Harad towers, or large houses,which are composed of a main room, with a table of food and drink, a barrel of Araq,a chest, a pair of furnaces, a bedroom accessed by a ladder, and a balcony. Mobs Desert scorpions will spawn here often during the cool hours of the night and camels spawn in the day time. In Near Harad Fertile, the Near Haradrim and the Near Haradrim Warriors spawn along with the usual, boars, sheep, cows, and chickens. * Desert Scorpions - Poisonous beasts hostile to all. * Near Haradrim (Fertile only) - Men of Near Harad who inhabit the fertile land along the rivers. * Near Haradrim Warriors - Warriors of the Near Haradrim who fight with spears, daggers, or scimitars. They can be mounted on camels . * Near Haradrim Archers - Warriors with bows and arrows. They can also ride camels. * Near Haradrim Warlords - Traders who spawn in Near Harad Fortresses. They will give you warriors if you have the alignment and coins. * Near Haradrim Minerals Trader (Fertile only) - Traders who sell you ores and minerals. They spawn in Near harad bazaars. * Near Haradrim Plants Trader (Fertile only) - Traders who sell you plants and vegetation. They spawn in Near harad bazaars. * Near Haradrim Food Trader (Fertile only) - Traders who sell food to hungry travelers. They spawn in Near harad bazaars. * Near Haradrim Drinks Trader (Fertile only) - Traders who sell drinks. They spawn in Near harad bazaars. Vegetation There is little vegetation in the Desert of Near Harad. Here only dead trees grow, and rarely. However, the Near Harad Fertile area has grass, various colourful flowers, date palm trees, and stunted oaks. ---- Category:Biomes Category:Harad Category:Near Harad Category:Evil Category:Men